yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ATEMVEGETA/Archive 3
For other messages see: Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12 Ban that user The one who recent post shit stuff in my Talk Page. Just check it if you not sure what I mean. --FredCat100 19:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Yea, Other user asked him to kick the shit out of that page. Also I wish that nerds should stop screw up Shooting Star Dragon page so much. --FredCat100 21:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Name has changed Since you told me that Genex Ally has kept his OCG name in Ruling, but I have notice that Blackwing - Gust the Backblast's name has changed in his own ruling page. Strange, didn't it? It was such to be same OCG's name but it's in TCG name while under OCG Ruling. --FredCat100 12:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Very odd... Genex seemed to hate it English name. --FredCat100 20:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Name has Changed F--- that update kept reappearing in front of my face each time I checking the page other than my User Page. I am getting tired of it already. Next time, don't give me that link again, ok? --FredCat100 21:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Just some kind of link that appear in my Talk Page that explained about Watch Page. It was appeared in same post you posted. Sorry about my "outraged" riot post. --FredCat100 22:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh don't worry, it's gone for now. I will report once it appearing again in future. --FredCat100 13:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Djinn the Watcher of the Wind Nope, he's not a "Djinn of Rituals". He's not even a "Djinn". We probably don't need to mention anything. If they do release any support for those monsters, then the OCG text would specify a "儀式魔人" (Ritual Devil) monster, which would be a "Djinn ... of Rituals" monster in the TCG. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:TCG Semi-Official Rulings Um, I already put up the "Drill Warrior" one. If you can get a quote of the person saying it, then yeah, feel free to add it. Those people work with Konami R&D, so what they say is pretty much official. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 19:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Card Rulings:Yubel - Terror Incarnate BAM! --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 23:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to be rude... It's spelled as Forum Threa'd'''s not Forum Threa't's.--Hide Head Turtle 11:47, May 25, 2010 (UTC) It's at your Upper Deck Entertainment's rulings/Official Judge List/ page.--Hide Head Turtle 15:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Haha, sure. You're welcome.--Hide Head Turtle 15:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Quick question If I have a Jinzo equipped with machina gearframe and my opponent summons a Black rose dragon, the jinzo and the machina both are destroy or jinzo stays in play???? MobiusxXx 20:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:WTF? A TON OF RULING REVERSALS! WHAT TO DO? We should add the new rulings, and mark them off as semi-official (since we're not getting them directly from Konami; we're getting them from someone who got them from Konami). If there's a contradiction, then the old official rulings are still official. If we get something official saying otherwise, then strike-through the old ruling, add the new rulings, and put in the Template:Out of Date (like what was done for "Zombie Tiger"). Otherwise, just add in the new rulings and put in the Template:Out of Date, but don't strike-through the old ones. How does that sound? --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 07:15, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then, plan B: just put Template:Out of Date on the rulings page, and explain everything on the Talk page, including how the the update might not be reliable. The Template says that the info '''may' be out of date, so this covers everything. :Is this better? --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 08:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I've been thinking it over, and I'm not sure any more. I've started a thread on Forum:E-Mailed Rulings from Konami, in case you want to chime in. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 14:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Forum:Complicated questions.. Weird... I don't remember making that edit. I must have accidentally hit the rollback button. -- Deltaneos (talk) 12:21, June 26, 2010 (UTC) YVD do you have yvd and if so wanna duel?TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 08:11, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Forum:E-Mailed Rulings from Konami Since you make a lot of rulings-related edits, could you please take a look at this forum? If you'd rather not, that's okay. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello ATEMVEGETA, I am user Montechristo95 I was searching through some pages when I bumped into your name. I visited your talk page and I saw that you had a conversation with Darth Covah about 6 months ago. I am glad I found another Greek user even by accident. I see that the main thing you are doing here is adding card rullings but maybe you want to visit my user page. You see, I translate card names to greek and I would appreciate it if you could tell me your opinion about my work. Unfortunately, I can't do the same; I know nothing about the card rullings and I rarely play the game. --Monte (talk • ) 00:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you decide to leave a message at my Talk Page, then please prefer to write it in English so that the rest of the users can understand our conversation. Also try to avoid expressions in greeklish since those are the ones who confuse the other users the most. --Monte (talk • ) 00:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :You can bet I will. Thanks btw, I am trying my best with the names and I am collaborating with other greek users as well (including Darth Covah). Good to know you approve my work so far. However, it's not even half done. Anyway, good luck with your Card Rulings project! --Monte (talk • ) 12:42, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Rulings Hello, ATEMVEGETA, I am Crosserenti. I came across your name as I searched for a particular ruling. I use Interdimensional Matter Transporter in my deck, yet I can't see if I can use it to avoid an attack. For instance, I would have a monster attacked, and I respond by activating Interdimensional Matter Transporter. Since his attack was already declared, but the target no longer can be attacked, so...what would happen? Would the attack be no longer applicable, and my opponent can declare a new target, or, since the target is no longer there, the attacking monster attacks air, therefore negating that attack? I figured you might know. I couldn't find anything on it here, is all. Crosserenti (talk • ) 23:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) YVD Recruit Do you want to participate in the YVD tournament on September 10th?---Yugioh DED (talk • ) 05:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Fake Promo Release So that mean Alligator's Sword isn't coming out in TCG any day? --FredCat T.P. • F.R. • J.R. 00:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, alright, it's like there cannot be two Stardust Dragon in same time but different place. --FredCat T.P. • F.R. • J.R. 00:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great. So let's hope the name stay. --FredCat T.P. • F.R. • J.R. 01:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh Alright then. Really no harm done.---Yugioh DED (talk • ) 03:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I have a question... I am just wondering if the following combos are possible. 1. Situation: If I have a "Spear Cretin" on the graveyard, one "Spear Cretin" face-down on the field and a Mass Driver face-up on the field. After I flipped the Spear Cretin on the field face-up and Tribute it for Mass Driver for 400 damage. Can I use the effect of Spear Cretin(the one tributed) to special summon in facedown position the "Spear Cretin" on the Graveyard? And doing everything again by flipping the newly special summoned Spear Cretin? Is this an infinite loop? 2. Situation: One face down "Des Lacooda" on the field is flipped face-up, making me draw one card. Then I Summon one Tsukuyomi and use it to flip the Des Lacooda Face-down. Can I flip summon the Des Lacooda to draw another card again given the above situation? Butterflyelma (talk • ) 04:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Butterflyema .... Thanks for answering my queries.... —This unsigned comment was made by Butterflyelma (talk • ) 13:46, August 16, 2010 Mage Power and Forgotten Temple I believe Mage Power is a tad powerful, the reason being that it simply says spell and trap card you control. In that case, does this mean that if you have 4 face down cards in your spell and trap zone, one field card, and Mage Power equipped, that the monster gains 3000 ATK (500x6)? I think so, hence why I think it is a tad powerful, especially when it is searched out by Power Tool Dragon. With its 2300 ATK originally, that makes it a whopping 5300 ATK very quickly, and all you need to do is run a synchro deck with Mage Powers in it. So am I wrong on how it works, or is that entirely legal and easily used? Another thing I wanted to ask is about Forgotten Temple of the Deep. When the Special Summon occurs, do I choose the battle position? If so, could I theoretically place it face down? Just curious. Crosserenti (talk • ) 01:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) -Thank you for answering, and I believe I have expanded on the power tool dragon combo. All I am missing is a Field Spell Card that increases a machine-type's ATK (One may exist, I simply have found one yet.) Have a field card out the doesn't hurt your ATK on Power Tool Dragon. Have out Mage Power and Big Bang Shot on Power Tool Dragon, along with Solidarity (in a Machine-only Deck) and Machine Assembly Line. Power Tool Dragon's ATK should be 6700 ATK. Then play Limiter Remover. 6700x2 is 13400, plus pierce means no defense position monster can prevent its damage to the life points. Instant win, and you simply need to draw Solidarity, Machine Assembly Line, the machines used to synchro summon Power Tool Dragon, the field spell, and Limiter Remover. Three of each card, save for Limiter Remover, and you can easily win turn 3. Crosserenti (talk • ) 12:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Black Rose Dragon Hi, I have a question. If I successfully synchro summoned my Black rose dragon and chose to use it's effect that destroys all cards on the field, can I "chain" that effect and special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon by removing the face up Black Rose Dragon before it gets destroyed by its own effect? Or will my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon end up being destroyed too? Butterflyelma (talk • ) 00:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Butterflyelma Return from different dimension In what ways can I avoid the cards I special Summoned using the effect Of Different Dimension from being removed from play(Aside from flipping them in face-down position)? Can i return them to my hand to avoid being removed? Butterflyelma (talk • ) 04:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Mausoleum of the Emperor Can I use Mausoleum of the Emperor's effect partially? eg. Can I pay 1000 life points and tribute 1 monster using Mausoleum of the Emperor, instead of tributing 2 monsters for a level 7 and up monster? BTW. Big thanks for answering all my queries!!Butterflyelma (talk • ) 15:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Greek names Just letting you know that I replied to your message. My reply is at my Talk Page. I did so in order to keep the conversation together. --Montechristo95 talk • 23:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Reply to your second message posted. --Montechristo95 talk • 02:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Special Summoning Ritual and Fusion Monsters In the page for Ritual summon and Fusion summon, it is stated that they (Fusion and Ritual Monsters) can't be Special summoned from the grave unless they are properly Ritual/Fusion Summoned properly. Is this ruling GENERAL for all Ritual and Fusion monsters or for example for Relinquished and Thousand-Eyes Restrict since there are no conditions for summoning those cards, are they exceptions?Butterflyelma (talk • ) 22:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Basic Ruling Is there a ruling on what zone, should I place my cards... e.g. Initially, I have no cards on the field, then I would like to summon a monster from my hand, should I place my cards on the leftmost monster card zone or can I put in any monster card zone I like? Is the above situation also applicable on magic/trap zones? Butterflyelma (talk • ) 09:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) One for One / Relinquished Can I use One for One to special summon Relinquished??Butterflyelma (talk • ) 12:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) O.o Hey, I have this little 2 question: 1. are you a konami Judge? 2. Do you know if there is a special site for "Cards Rulings" only for konami judge? MobiusxXx (talk • ) 00:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) New Gladiator cannot help Gyzarus? I wanna know why it cannot help Gladiator Beast Gyzarus to be Fusion summon if it's clone of Gladiator Beast Bestiari? --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 10:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Let me get it straight, you referred "Fusion Summon" as process to be "Fusing by using 'Polymerization' card or it related/similar copy (such as Dark Fusion, Future Fusion, etc.)"? --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 20:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I now understand the reason why you fixed that way. Sorry to bother you for my foolish. At least some explain does help. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 20:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Upload Images Not exactly users aren't allowed upload images just for their user pages. They're not allowed to use non-freely licensed copyrighted images on their user pages either. That just leaves free user images that have already been uploaded for other purposes. You find lists of images which can be used on user pages here. -- Deltaneos (talk) 10:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : You could upload them to PhotoBucket, and use them here, like what I did... (click link in sig for more info) -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 11:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It depends on whether they are copyrighted or not. -- Deltaneos (talk) 15:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Giving images of the text isn't much different than retyping it, which we are doing, so using those images should probably be okay. -- Deltaneos (talk) 19:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC)